nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Quajikistani War
The Quajikistani War, '''the '''Quajikistani Conflict '''or the '''Two Days War, was a conflict between the Imperial Empire of Haydn and the United States of Gredavcat in the new Middle East nation known as Quajikistan. Other nations were involved, but they never deployed troops nor did they attack the nations on their opposite sides. Background Throughout Haydn and her empire, oil resources were degrading fastly. The only way they could get more was to colonize, but the risks of Haydn expanding were shown in the conflict; nations prevent her from expanding. This was the only way to get the oil, and Haydn isn't really a 'purchasing' nation. Beyond that, the nation of Quajikistan's story was passing around like rumours. When Quajikistan was formed, in 2011, Tajikistan and Kyrgyzstan unified to create the said nation in an attempt to halt the problems with both of their nation's government. In December of 2011, when the unification was complete; the thoughts that ran through the Quajikistani people's minds was that they were going to be living in the 'best nation in the world' in a few years. This was clearly not to be. In January 2013, a civil war ripped the nation apart. By May, it had left Quajikistan with no government, no military, just a desert barren wasteland with barely anyone living in it. This is when the Haydanians would intervene. With their oil shortages, they realized that Quajikistan had superb oil deposits; and since no one was there, they could just take the oil, and colonize Quajikistan. Haydanian arrival Emperor Haydn XIV ordered the military to send the IHA (Imperial Haydanian Army) to Quajikistan for the colonization. When they arrived several nations heard about this, one being Gredavcat. When the IHA were setting up the HQ, Gredvacat ordered Dimitri Kolev, as well as 100 planes full of Gredavcatian equipment and veichles to Quajikistan. He was on orders to recruit any kinds of citizenry to fight off Haydanian threat. He reached a village, known as Mohaki Village, where about 3,000 Quajikistanis where living. Kolev called for an audience, in which he asked 'are you willing to defend your country?'. Everyone replied with yes. To which all men and women willing to fight between the ages of 16-60 were rounded up. They were given a rifle, a steel helmet and a smock which had written on the sleeve '1st Quajiki Volunteers'. Next, Kolev would realize that they were at the bottom of a steep, and long valley. At the top, was the Imperial Quajiki Field HQ: the Haydanian base. In Imperial Quajiki Field HQ, the full HQ was erected. In command was General Joshua Shepherd, a battle hardened general of the IHA. He knew that a nation would be upon them for invading Quajikistan, as well as them being near. Shepherd ordered spotters to be at a ridge, around 300 metres east of the HQ. They saw a man, clearly not from Quajikistan, talking to a group of about 2,000 Quajikistanis with rifles and helmets. The spotters continued to watch them the next day. The conflict At 8:03 am on June 26th 2013, the 1st Quajikistanis fired mortar shells on the Imperial Quajiki Field HQ, starting the only battle of the conflict. By 8:04am, 2,000 Quajikistani volunteers charged up the valley screaming 'freedom' with bayonets attached and a flag carrier. Simultaneously, the troops of the IHA were manning the MG4s facing the valley and began firing. There were around 8 MG pits, and those 8 pits in the first minute killed about 800 Quajikistanis, as well as the Quajikistani mortar fire killing around 400 Haydanian troops. General Shepherd ordered a convoy of humvees as well as the most elite squad: B Squad. He told them the mortar fire was coming from a village about 20 miles from the HQ. They got in the convoy and set off. Meanwhile, the MG pits killed more volunteers, but the volunteers took cover behind a colossal rock while the MGs continued to suppress them. By 9:02am, the convoy had reached the village where the mortar fire was coming from. The leader of the squad, Sergeant Major Knox ordered a lightmachinegunner as well as a TOW missile launcher at the top of the hill. The Gredvactians were using APCs, spearhead their attack. An APC wiped out a gun pit, as well as the mortars kept on firing. B Squad then spotted the mortars and remaining APCs. Knox gave the order, then they began spraying the mortar crews and the TOW destroyed an APC. Dimitri Kolev ordered a retreat and pulled out. Aftermath A day after the conflict was stopped, negotiations began between Gredavcat and Haydn. The talks were held in Haydnberg, capital of Haydn. The Imperial Tower was the exact location, where the sides signed the Treaty of Haydnberg, which stated that the Imperial Empire of Haydn can get all the oil and colonize the north of Quajikistan. While Gredavcat can establish a republic in the southern area, and can install a government and raise a military.